


Plugged In

by panthershabit



Series: Striking Vipers [1]
Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confusion, First Kiss, M/M, Season 5 Spoilers, Sexual Fantasy, Short, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: When they kiss for the first time in real life, Danny and Karl both feel like they're playing the game again.





	Plugged In

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped this from the first trailer and I was by from the episode.

After the last time they interacted, this felt much different to having sex in a video game. Daniel shifted nervously, waiting for his best friend to kiss him and it was a scenario that never played out in his mind. Well, not exactly anyway. Maybe the occasional drunk or high fantasy of Karl thrusting his body over his and them toppling over to the point where neither of them knew where to go next. But those fantasies always played out the same - that he'd feel weird and return back to Theo. To reality. 

But this was the reality. 

Right now, they were stood before each other as rained dropped viciously around them, yet Karl seemed to struggle in not smiling at something that shouldn't have been taken so lightly. Danny was _cheating_. Was he? It had to be cheating, they were literally fucking each other in another world and constantly mulling over it instead of giving their priorities undivided attention.

To lighten the mood, Karl tried riling Daniel up by gently tapping his arms and flanks. "You ready?"

"Just fuckin' kiss me, man," Daniel insisted sternly, practically begging for him to get it over with. He had to know, and so did Karl. They would let this one decision play out for the rest of their lives if it meant something. If it meant nothing, the only choice would be to move on. The taller man ambled closer, gazing over Daniel and clenched his jaw before resting his hands on Daniel's shoulders. Immediately, the way his hands wrapped around the warm neck of Daniel's sent shivers down his spine at the touch. It felt loving, safe even. 

Karl's thumb rubbed lightly against Daniel's ear and he moved in to press his lips against his best friend's. Trembling breaths followed through the nose as both of them were scared of what they would feel. It wasn't like trying out a new set of genitalia in some video game map. This was happening, in real life, and whatever followed made everything different after.

Daniel felt Karl stroke his ear while kissing him and at first, he backed away after a few seconds but the shorter man never allowed Karl to remove his hands from around him.

"Did...did you feel something?" Karl asked curiously. His expression was panicked because Daniel's face remained the same - uneasy, staring at the person who had just kissed him.

"No," Daniel started with a whisper. Karl's face dropped with defeat hearing that and his world seemed to be harsh to live in until he tried to unwrap his hands from Daniel's neck. That's when the thirty-nine-year-old stopped him in his tracks. "I felt more than something. A whole lot more. Did you?"

Karl chuckled lightly with relief and smiled so hard he thought Daniel would literally never forget what it looked like. He nodded eagerly and the two were shocked at first, fixing their own eyes onto one another as everything changed for them. 

"Can I?" Karl enquired and this time it was Daniel's turn to nod with a smile.

They returned to kissing, Daniel moving his hands to Karl's waist and although they had to work out what would happen now between handling Theo and being public or private with their future, at least they were finally together. All those fantasies Daniel had of them never knowing what was next, and now he knew they were his reality.


End file.
